Caged Emphasis
by flyinghourglass
Summary: He's the quarterback. She was the head cheerleader. He's the bad boy heart throb. She was the popular, sweet girl. Was, that is. You see because nothing would ever be the same. That is, for Clarissa Fray.
1. Mornings are Definitely My Thing

NEW STORY! YAY GUYS! I think that I'm more excited than anything XD. I'm also really excited for New Beginnings! Guys, I cannot express how much I love Clary and Jace together Hope you guys like this!

He was gone. Just like that. All because of my damn mistake. I couldn't bring him back. All he ever came to know was pain and heartbreak.

It had been a shitty day. Like most of course, but this one was even worse. The one word which summed up hell- the one place that was inescapable- school.

Jace groaned at the sound of the screeching alarm clock. It was 6:00- the start of another day. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up. Jace reached over to his left to slam his hand onto the off button of his alarm but in the process, his entire body tipped over to the edge and crashed onto the floor. As he collided onto the ground, Jace found that he had accidentally ripped his alarm from the plug and the cord was torn in half.  
"Damn."

20 minutes later, Jace emerged into the kitchen, showered and fully dressed. Isabelle and Alec were already downstairs eating their breakfast. Their mom (Jace's adoptive mom) handed him a plate filled with eggs and bacon.  
"Heard quite a ruckus today." she said  
Jace smirked and replied "Yeah... I'll need a new alarm clock."

The three of them piled into Isabelle's convertible.  
"OMG! Did you guys hear about the new arrival?" She squealed.  
"New student?" Alec guessed.  
"Better! Clarissa is coming back!"

….

Sorry short chapter! I just got back from a vacay. Idk which other stories I will be continuing... But I feel good about this one! Loosely based off of the book Clean by Amy Reed. Till next time my loves! Kisses ~

SNEAK PEEK:  
Clarissa was an amazing cheerleader and damn, that girl was smart. Not that he liked her or anything.

Love,

Annette Leanna Brixton


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Oh yeahhh! Chapter 2 is up! I have like no time whatsoever, and we have a bunch of days off of school this week. We're a bunch of rich folks who have no idea how to spend our money XD. But it's okay, I hate school. And no school= time to write fanfic. I think that school is just a center for society to shape us, it literally screams at us to label one and other. Who actually learns? School does not teach life skills, or anything important, like kindness. We are like literally never going to need the know what glucose is made of, or what sin of 4 is. Seriously, people? What the hell are these teachers even teaching us? Most of them don't even care about us. Sorry about all this blabbing! Onto the story!

…

"Wait, what?" Jace was extremely confused. "Clarissa Fray? Like your BFF, captain of the cheerleading team, short, redhead, Clarissa?"  
"No! I'm talking about our family dog." Isabelle retorted  
"You being sarcastic?" Jace asked  
"No shit."  
"Where did she even go? She missed like 4 months of school." Alec wondered  
"No idea. She didn't contact me." Isabelle pouted. "But now we're gonna be reunited!" she suddenly shrieked in happiness.  
Jace was surprisingly excited- She was such a sweet girl, and extremely pretty too. Clarissa was an amazing cheerleader and damn, that girl was smart. Not that he liked her or anything.

As they pulled into the parking lot, and nearly colliding with another car, Alec pointed out an empty spot. After "carefully" (terrifyingly) backing into the spot, the gang picked up their stuff, and made their way into the school. Alec and Jace endlessly lectured Izzy about safe driving- which just sounded like them bitching on and on.  
The cafeteria was packed with people, waiting to get their lockers. The stupid school policy refrained everybody from entering the hallways before 7:15. Every student was buzzing about the return of the queen bee-  
"Clarissa!"  
"She's back from being in the witness protection program!"  
"Her family moved back from Kuwait."  
"She was at a resort in Fiji."  
"She had plastic surgery and was recovering."  
"Clarissa switched schools but then expelled for seducing the principal!"  
The rumors went on and on, they were over the top, but were nevertheless entertaining.

RINGGGGGGGG

The sound signaling the start of yet another shit-tastic day about to begin.  
Everyone rushed into the hallways and scrambled to their lockers. After dumping the unneeded remnants of her bag, Izzy shut her locker and looked around. Still no sign of her. "Jaceee, where is she?" Izzy whined.  
"Do I look like I would know? I gotta get to class."  
"But Jace!" Izzy trailed after him into his class.  
He stepped into the class and was surprised. One familiar silhouette was leaning near the windowsill. Curly red hair that was usually straightened flowed downwards in beautiful tendrils that reached her waist. Her ivory skin turned porcelain. The pettiness turned skeletal. There was hardly any meat on her thin bones. Large, dull emerald eyes scanned the room, stopped on Jace, then looked away.  
Isabelle was too engaged in annoying her older brother to notice the figure."Jace? Jaceeeee. Hellooooooo?" Isabelle snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Wha-" She then followed his traced his gaze. Her eyes halted on the red head.  
"CLARISSA!" She squealed. Izzy ran up to her and stopped a foot away. She stretched her arms out, expecting an embrace. However, this Clarissa seemed pissed. She carelessly looked at Izzy. She pursed her lips-  
"Move, bitch."

…..

There ya goo! Clary's all badass now! I kinda have a thing with girls being all badass. Haha, maybe that's because I will never be like that, and it is hella awesome. XD Anyone know what movie I took a line out of? PM me, and you'll get a shout out or request on future happenings in this story :). I'll check out your stories if you have any! Stay tuned for Clary's absence and regular Clace fluff. XD Sizzy and Malec will be coming up! Please review, critiques are welcomed! 


	3. We All Have Needs

Isabelle gasped. Her hand flew up to her mouth. Jace was utterly stunned. Clarissa never swore. Like ever. She was scared to say the word stupid. The girl who cried while watching Snow White now shot death glares at both of them. Clarissa now brushed past Jace and slithered into seat in the very back.

"You're not in this class." Jace said.

"Newsflash. Not all of us are useless pieces of shit, Wayland."

"Well then, miss Clarissa."

"It's Clary, and I don't enjoy getting pestered by some poser."

"Red's got some flames. Digging' it."

"And someone needs to get a new vocabulary- You know, assuming that you know what that means."

"Oh, I know what it means, and I wanna know all about you." he answered smoothly.

She laughed, it was a nice sound. It was musical, almost: A relief from her feisty words.

"Right. Good luck." Clarissa, er, Clary stepped away from the towering boy and walked to the back of the class and pulled her phone out. She began furiously tapping, most likely playing flappy birds.

Isabelle was standing next to Jace with her mouth hung wide open. She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him outside of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Isabelle hissed. Jace shrugged. He was unusually quiet.  
"Uh. I dunno." He said softly

. "You don't know? Clarissa or Clary, or whatever her name is, is. Is... Is... She's... " Isabelle looked flustered trying to search for the right words. "Crazy."

"She's crazy? Spending 2 hours in the bathroom straightening your hair is crazy. Playing soccer in the snow with no clothes on is crazy. Clarissa, or Clary? She's not crazy." Jace replied

"Then what is she?"

"What is she? She's changed."

"She's changed? What the hell? Jace! This is my best friend we're talking about. I need a girl. Do you know what it does to a girl when she has to live with two idiotic brothers? I. ." Izzy growled.

Sorry for that short chapter. The next will be much longer, I promise! Pinky swearrr! Sorry, I'm currently working on Saturn. I wrote this a while ago, and I wrote this at night. Late. Really late. And I get really tired. I'm sorry! My science teacher is a bitch and likes to put me in the very front, next to perverts and creepos. Ugh! I'll have longer chapters once I can write during class. I can't exactly write at home… Sorry! Anyways, 6 reviews in 24 hours? I love you guys so much. Each review is a hug! Even if it's a critique, it's okay!

~Anette Lea


	4. This Is What You Are

After a long discussion, the brother and sister parted their ways to begin their day at Idris High. Throughout the boring period of Calculus 2, Jace kept sneaking at Clary who was sitting directly in front of him. Her hood was up and she was leaned over onto her desk.

_What is she doing? I can't see her! Jace_ thought.

As the class finally ended, and they were dismissed, Jace bolted out the door to keep up with Clary. She was at her locker loading several textbooks into it. Jace walked up to her, leaned against the locker next to hers, popped his foot behind him, leaned backwards and crossed his arms. She paid no attention to him. He cleared his throat.  
"Ahem." he said, rather noisily.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to face him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Glad you asked. "

"It was really just a formality. Can you leave? You're annoying me," she retorted.

Jace dramatically gasped. He placed a hand over his heart, and whimpered. "I am so hurt. How can you resist against my stunningly good looks, and charismatic charm?"

Clary rolled her eyes once again. I'm just impressed you know words with more than 5 letters. Also, stay the hell away from me, Wayland."

He scoffed, "Fray, do you not remember the way we used to be? We were friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think I would remember being friends with a jackass."

Jace stepped closer to her. "And I think I would remember being friends with a stuck up know it all."

She smirked. "Oh god, bring me back to third grade. I'm a "know it all"? Oh please! Calm yourself, don't go overboard with your foul language!" Clary said, sarcastically.  
She shut her locker, slung her backpack around her thin shoulders, and brushed pass him. She stopped midway in her tracks. With her back still facing him. "Jace, things aren't the same anymore," Clary called out over her shoulder.

He just stood there. For once in his life, Jace was utterly speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. No snappy retort, no smart ass comeback. What was happening?

The two minute bell rung, signaling for students to get their butt over to their next class if they weren't there already. Jace walked into his classroom, dropped his backpack on the floor, next to an empty seat, and plopped into it. He stretched his long legs onto the seat in front of him, and kicked the guy sitting in it. The boy fell onto the ground, and through his plastic glasses lens, his eyes glared at Jace.

Jace just shrugged and looked to his left. A familiar redhead was in that seat. Their eyes met. "Really? Just kill me already."

She rolled her eyes, "I would love to, but that happens to be illegal. So..."

Jace crossed his arms. "Ha ha, very funny."

"You were the one that suggested it," Clary said.

Jace opened his mouth, but the teacher stood up, and began a very boring lecture on- Jace actually had no idea. But then again, he didn't exactly care anyways. He had fallen fast asleep. For more than an hour, his eyes remained closed.

Clary peeked at him. She smiled- he was so childlike when he slept. His pink lips were curled into a soft smile, his eyelashes were almost an inch long, and his golden hair, which was looking incredibly soft was splayed out. She almost wanted to reach out and touch it. Before she realized it, students were starting to exit the classroom. Clary smirked. She had a great idea. Clary made her way around his chair, and kicked him. Hard. Jace woke, midway through his descent. His arm thrusted out, desperately trying to reach onto something. He grasped onto the leg of his desk, but his gravity dragged it down as well. Jace landed on the floor, and the desk landed on top of him, specifically, on his face. Clary burst out laughing as she walked out the room. "Dammit!" Jace cried in frustration.

The next period was lunch. The gang, Izzy, Alec, and Jace sat at the furthermost table on the left. "Dude, is that a hickey?" Alec asked.

Izzy snorted. "Yeah, on his forehead? I heard about what happened. You really are incredibly graceful." Jace threw his arms up in exasperation.

"It wasn't evil my fault," he claimed. Jace went on mumbling under his breath. Every few words were understandable, such as "Bitch... stupid... smart ass..."

Alec glanced at the blond across him. Jace met his gaze, and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh! Um... Are you gonna eat that?" Alec hastily improvised. Jace shook his head. He pushed his lunch tray forward, slid down his chair until his body was diagonal from the ground. He crossed his eyes and frowned, plotting his revenge on a certain someone.

Clary carefully pushed the door open. She quickly scanned the room. There were no girls in front of the mirrors. She crouched to look for any shoes under the stalls. Nobody. Clary swore to herself she would do it. With the tray in front of her, placed on top of the bathroom countertop, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, most people had a few flaws, nobody is perfect after all. However, in her eyes, she was hideous. She could see clumps of fat building on cheekbones. Dark circles under her dead eyes. Crazy strands of red hair sprung from her head. She looked away. Food had never looked so good. How could something look so right, but feel so wrong? A sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in. Without any second thoughts, Clary tore the plastic wrap off her sandwich. She inhales the contents, and finished the entire thing within a minute. With a snap, the cap of her iced coffee popped off. She tipped her backwards, and gulped the whole bottle down. Clary smiled in triumph, only to hear a voice in her head. "Monster, monster, monster. That's what you are."

"Stop. STOP!" she begged. Tears running down her cheeks. Clary slammed a stall door open, and collapsed in front of the toilet. Her stomach heaved, and her throat burned, but it was the only way. By the time she was finished, her eyes had run dry. She leaned against the stall door. Clary had grown used to this feeling. Guilt, nausea, fear, captivity, helpless. She just knew that she had to get out of there. She grabbed her backpack, and bolted out of the school. Clary didn't stop. Not even when the lady at the front office screamed at her to come back. Clary just kept going.

I'm going to continue a few more chapters of this. I'm not really feeling it. If you guys really love it, should I continue, or does anyone wanna be my beta? PM me if you're interested! I have the plot figured out. Soooo anyways, it would mean the world to me if you checked out my other story, Saturn and review/favorite/follow it! It isn't as popular as Caged Emphasis. But my favorite author, rizzlescalzonafic reviewed it. :O I could not believe it!

Kisses! 3


End file.
